


羊

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom
Summary: 我就是想写（某种意义上的）爽文。并没有影射任何集体和个人。（。）屌癌止步。





	羊

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想写（某种意义上的）爽文。  
并没有影射任何集体和个人。（。）  
屌癌止步。

——————————————————

女人真是好东西哇。  
就像养的羊娃子，软绵绵只会咩尕咩咩叫，往哪赶往哪走，有个成语叫撒子，“任人宰割”对吧。我不懂那些个。我只知道女人真是好东西哎。  
我年轻的时候也不晓得这些个。谁肯嫁给我这样的呀？好不容易坑蒙哄来个婆娘，一开始不敢怠慢了，好吃好喝伺候着，生怕跑了；可她怀了娃之后就不一样啦，这女人啊，只要有娃拴着，就跑不了啦。谁还要她啊？大着肚子的一个破鞋？不还是得我养着。也是惯的时间长了惯出毛病了，我不就出门喝个小酒就冲我嚷嚷，我早就想抽她了，趁着酒劲鞋板子往脸上抡。好家伙，鼻血都打出来了哇。从那以后就不敢吭声了，我说啥就是啥。怪不得俺妈老说，媳妇就不能惯事咯。  
后来吧，头一胎给俺生了个闺女。一开始我还气得很，他妈养你有啥用，不能给我生男娃子要你有啥用？差点把她娘俩掐死，还好留两条命哩，要不然就不知道介些个了。都说女儿是爸爸上辈子的小情人，我觉得这话不差，这女娃哇，还真是越养越得劲，看她那小脸蛋，啧啧，那小屁股，小手小脚，没人碰过可新鲜的很。一双眼睛水灵水灵的，乖得很，给颗糖就不哭。我打她妈她也不会吱声，就在边上含着手指头看着，啥都不知道。后来喝醉酒嘛，就，男人嘛，对着小娃娃撸了一管。行吧我就是让她舔舔来着……就嘛。她那个地方还小，我拿手指头玩过，还用不了。结果不小心叫她妈给发现了，操，他妈的婆娘跟发疯了似的，给我脸都挠破了，还骂我畜生。卧槽我养了她和娃这几年养出个白眼狼来了？我就把她按在地上打，往死里打。怕她个鸟事？从那之后我也不躲着她了，怕啥，发疯就打一顿呗。还有几次她还跑去找村里啥妇联，几个傻逼娘们能整个屁？还不是一群羊。过来和和稀泥就走了，都认识，有啥好批评教育的，不过就走个流程嘛。慢慢就没事了。婆娘就板着一张脸跟个死人样，该操还是操，也不碍事。小娃娃也长大了点，随便摸，爽得很。就是还得上学，麻烦点；要我说，女娃子家家的上个啥学啊？会认两个字会买菜跟人算算价钱不就得了。她老师还找上门来，跟我说俺娃聪明，是个好苗子，就是不知道为啥不爱说话，成绩还不稳定，我当然是跟应付妇联差不多啊好好好头点的跟插秧似的，谁会告诉他是我操的呀。没事反正过两年就不让她上了去打工呗。  
后来就生了二闺女，哎呀，又跟个小羊羔似的，我欢喜的很。就是娃还小，不能祸害急了，看着我心就那个痒痒啊。我让大闺女不上学了，打打工，顺便照顾照顾二闺女。女人就是好东西哇，那两年我过的真鸡巴舒坦哦，搞工地整了些钱，婆娘大闺女支出去打打工又挣些钱。好笑的是她俩还干的起劲哟，原来是想偷偷攒了钱跑掉；被我发现了，钱拿回来揍一顿就去多买了两瓶酒，就又老实啦。真就像羊嘛，喂点草就能薅羊毛。然后大闺女也十六七了，就许给村头老刘家了。毕竟是赔钱货，就算再羊娃子，泼出去的水不是，养也是替别家养着；不如早点嫁了换点彩礼钱。反正玩都玩过了，根本不吃亏不是。哎呀我还记得出嫁那天，真舒坦，我风光得很。闺女和婆娘都一声也不吭。真是好羊，没有白养啊。咳，你说未成年？笑话，穷乡僻壤的管啥婚姻法呀，那么多十几岁的小娃子结婚，谁管得了哇？  
小女儿也跟她姐一样好玩，可爱的很。就是有一次进城里的时候，要我说啊，这城里人就是他妈闲得操蛋，多管闲事，我们坐车嘛，我不就掀了娃衣服摸摸亲亲，就给我录下来发到网上了。村里派出所的还找来了，怕啥，都是熟人，最后就一句父女关系报上去了，屁事没有。真搞笑，这群人要是看到我人后不得魔怔哩。  
网络嘛，这个我晓得的。不是啥好东西，一群人吵吵逼逼就以为自己了不起了，就以为自己太平洋警察啦，啥都能管呢，真是笑掉我大牙。但是玩玩还是蛮有意思地，我闺女她们这辈也爱搞这些东西。跟她姐一样，好哄，手机往面前一丢，啥都不吭了。唉，生活改善了嘛，啥都不一样啦。家里也盖起了小楼，以前谁敢想啊，手机电视啥的，日子过的，舒坦。  
后来我就上网上，我就看呐。就看到那个叫啥，女权，哈哈哈哈我都乐了。女人嘛，不就他妈是群羊吗，要什么权？女人，养着不就是，喂草薅毛挤奶，离得了男人吗？要不是男人养着，还女权呢，出门不被拖去强奸才怪。再说现在谁敢犯事啊？激进一点不都要被和谐掉，搞笑得很，会发出点声就真当自己了不起了？最后嘴不都还是被堵上。

但是我没想到哇，兔子急了还咬人呢。  
估计就是网上多了，小闺女明显就开始不听话了。再不听话也识打，还是打一顿能治住。就上初中之后，估计是到了那什么，叛逆期？老是拿眼睛翻翻的；我就气呀，要不是这年头不一样了，谁还供她上初中啊？她姐这个时候都快嫁人了。这小王八蛋，还三天两头往她姐那跑，也不知道在咕唧个啥；好像还看了一个叫什么，芝加哥，还有一个叫啥玩意儿（鼩鼱）的巢穴的电影啥的。我就不信她俩能翻出啥大浪来。气得我哟，还好还能把火往她们妈身上撒。这婆娘估计也不太正常了就天天疯疯癫癫神神叨叨的。气死了一天天的，这羊养着还有啥用？我就盘算着啥时候偷偷把她弄死来着，没想到这几个逼先登鼻子上脸了。  
那天大闺女回来给小闺女送买的新衣服，换衣服的时候看到身上我打的印子就哭上了。卧槽，我没把她打死就不错哩，叫她还敢反抗我？我养她可不是为了养白眼狼哩。怕她老师或者别的管闲事的找上门来，我都已经避开头手脚了。听她哭的就烦，我动手就去打她；估计是这久没被我操了忘记我的厉害了，我把她按住就开始扒。结果这个时候一阵疼，回头一看，王八犊子居然拿刀捅我？小闺女也是吓愣了，站在那发抖，我气得松开大闺女扑了过去，结果又脑壳一痛，就啥也不知道了。  
也不知道过了多久，我睁开眼睛，结果发现这三个女人把我绑到床上了。原来是大闺女抄起旁边的空酒瓶就把我砸晕了，我头也痛背也痛，背后的刀口还在淌血。我大声喊叫，先是呼救，没人理我，只能拿出对付派出所妇联那一套哄：我养了你们这么久，你们念在父女夫妻情也得放了我吧？我以后保证再也不敢了。我从来演戏没演的这么真过，结果这三个女的啥也没说，就绿了眼盯着我。我憋不住了，气得大骂，操你们妈的你们三个臭婊子，等我下来了看不弄死你们一个个的。  
大闺女先说话了，你悔改吧，我们的一生都被你一个人给毁了。悔改？我操你妈的我有啥对不起你的？“你祸害了我和妹妹，害了我们仨，还不够吗？”“祸害？我是你爸，我操，谁操不是操？我白养你们的？”“姐，你别跟他废话了，就这样的畜生死也不会悔改的。”说着，小闺女拿刀划开了我的裤子。我吓得尿都出来了，哆哆嗦嗦求她饶了我。她却恨恨地说，“我们还是孩子的时候你就强奸了我们，你应该付出代价。”她揪着我的鸡巴硬生生就割掉一片肉。我疼的嗓子都吼撕了。大闺女抢过刀，拽着就把我的鸡巴给割掉了。我的血淌得，跟我的尿混到一块，疼的我都要再次昏过去了。她居然还大笑着把鸡巴放在一边的床板上剁得稀碎。完了，疯了，我今天这一条小命可能都不保了。我想再央求她原谅，可已经疼到说不出话了。小闺女又拿刀把我的卵蛋子给剜了出来，扎在刀尖上伸到我眼前看；我疼的昏过去她们就泼冷水把我浇醒。她们还把刀扎到我屁眼子里划开，割掉我的舌头划开我的嘴，一边划一边说，叫你亲，叫你舔，真他妈恶心；一根一根剁掉了我的手指头，叫你摸，叫你碰。最后，她们把刀塞到了那个疯婆子手上。她早就疯了，我真后悔没早杀了她——她的双眼闪烁着我从未见过的奇异的光芒，走过来一刀扎进我的胸口，使劲往下划拉。我听见胸腔被划开的声音，我的肠子啥的内脏都迫不及待往外涌。我的血喷了她们一脸。她们笑了，那血就像妖异的口红，最后一刻，我看到了三头红色的羊。


End file.
